


A Quick Visit

by Hiyall03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: Cat pops by to give his princess a quick hello
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that popped into my head today while talking headcanons with my Miraculous Discord server. The link is https://discord.gg/fKyW8um if you are interested in joining!

“Looking purrfect tonight princess,” Cat Noir commented as he hopped down from the roof and onto the balcony. Marinette, looking radiant as ever, just rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze toward him. 

“You silly cat,” she laughed as her hand snaked over his bell. She gripped it and pulled the feline superhero in for a kiss. She had missed him.

Cat and Marinette hadn’t been dating for very long. In fact, they hadn’t classified their relationship as “official” until a few weeks ago. But after years of a steady growing friendship, agonizing about their crushes, and Cat’s eventual shameless flirting, he had won over the heart of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and honestly, he couldn’t be happier.

Marinette’s hands came together as she rested her arms on her boyfriend’s shoulders, looking up at him in awe. She had always loved her partner, even if it was a platonic love at first, but over the years she had grown to see how kind and caring Cat actually was. In battles it was obvious to tell, him throwing himself in front of her to stop whatever danger was heading their way. Patrol had her partner a bit more relaxed, he would joke around a lot but could always refocus his attention back at the task at hand. If a little girl had dropped her toy, he would drop whatever flirtation or pun that he was in the middle of and race to help her. Public appearance wise, her boyfriend was cocky to say the least. If she had to hear him talk about being the “cunning, ultra charming Cat Noir” again, Marinette was going to lose it. 

Then there were the times when he was with her. And those, those were the best times. From the video game matches that Cat always lost, no matter how hard he tried to win, to the cooking lessons Marinette gave. Who knew Cats couldn’t cook to save their lives? She loved the way he always seemed to find a way to check on her after an akuma attack. Although she wasn’t so grateful last week when he barged into her room just after she let her transformation fall. To be fair it had been a pretty nasty akuma, and they were dating, so his worry about her wellbeing was valid. 

“Just needed to say a quick hello before I headed off on patrol,” Cat beamed before pulling his girlfriend into another kiss. While Marinette usually loved his kisses, he could tell that her mind was on something else that evening. “What’s wrong?” He asked, moving his thumb across her cheek. Marinette leaned into his touch, her cheek resting on the palm of his hand and she sighed. “It’s really nothing. I’m just stressed. I’ve got this project due tomorrow for my class and I haven’t even started. I’ve just been too busy sewing and…” she trailed off. 

Cat smiled sadly at his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry to hear that Mari,” he said softly as he squeezed her a bit tighter. He really did know how stressful that project was, having had to complete it himself a few days prior. Luckily though, he had Plagg who had basically been around since the dawn of time, so he had a little bit of help from his kwami. 

“Thank you kitty,” whispered. Her head was still buried into his chest, so it came out a bit muffled. This made Cat chuckle. Suddenly, a loud beeping could be heard and Cat noir took out his stick. Patrol time. 

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Cat mumbled an apology. “I will drop by later tonight to check on you again,” he promised. Marinette nodded and smiled a little. “Go see your lady, I bet she misses you,” she commented. This made Cta roll his eyes. 

“Yeah right. You know Ladybug, she wouldn’t accept my advances even if we were the last two people on earth,” he joked and shook his head. “Not that I mind though,” he winked. 

Putting her hands on his back, Marinette turned him around and rolled his eyes. “Bye bye Kitty, I’ll see you soon.” She smiled to herself, a lot sooner than you think.

Cat turned around once more, blew her a kiss, and sailed off into the sky. She stared off at him for a moment and then shook her head. “Oh Cat, what am I going to do with you?” Marinette turned to the red kwami peering out of her bag. “I miss him already,” she sighed and smiled dreamily out the window. But now was not the time to day dream, she had to go patrolling with her favorite person in all of Paris. 

“Tikki! Spots on!”


End file.
